1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to knife apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved folding lock knife apparatus wherein the same is directed to permit selective orientation of the blade structure relative to the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locking knives of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art in a folding arrangement such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,622,744; 4,979,301; 5,025,557; and 5,060,379.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a locking lever arranged to permit selective latching of the knife blade in a plurality of angular orientations relative to the handle structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.